Natian - Julianic Conflict of 2019
The Natian-Julianic Conflict of 2019 was a chat conflict between Nat the Wizard (at the time known as Nat_the_Jollliest_Wizard) and LoserJulian (then LoserJoolian). The conflict took place on the 10th of January, and ended on that same day. Though the parties have not been hostile since the conflict, no peace treaty has been signed. Instead, the conflict has been on an indefinite truce since the revelation of new information regarding the aforegoing Deerpocalypse. A full report on the incident can be found here. Causes The problems between Nat and Julian started when outside of Barkman Krawfish's livestream, $10.000 was donated during AGDQ. Nat the Wizard immediately took ownership over the donation. Shortly after, LoserJoolian responded: "No it was me :)". Soon enough, both were attacking each other with unimaginable brutality. Attempts at Pacifism The ruthlessness of the battle quickly gained the attention of other members of chat, most notably deltacomrade23 (More commonly know to like 3 or 4 people, including himself, as Delta.). "mommy, daddy, please stop fighting", cried the brave soul in vain. However, the courageous effort was mercilessly destroyed. "D: �� fuck you too", Nat quickly reciprocated. Julian responded similarly: "NEVAAAR" Just like that, the conflicts major players had made their stances clear. This dispute was to be befoughtendeded. Delta made a tactical retreat: "oh well thats all i got". Further interference Though Delta's attempt at peace yielded no result, the conflict gained an increased amount of outside interference as it went on. Soon enough Rina started interrogating Julian specifically, as deltacomrade23 called for Brohug's help. After chief_smeef got involved, serialbuzzkiller became the first outside chat member to choose a side: "#teamnat". This seemed to lead to a power shift in favor of Nat, but Julian retaliated with one of the most devastating actions ever seen or heard of. Chat went quiet. After a period of dismay and disbelief from the entire chat, Nat the Jollliest Wizard forfeited. Yet, the conflict had still not passed. The Afterwar Party In forfeit, Nat decided to organize an Afterwar party. Many chat members requested to partake, joining team Nat without thinking. With new forces under their command, Nat once again seemed to declare war on LoserJoolian. Julian was barred from the Nat's afterwar party, which in turn caused the Afterwar. "I have a posse now, what do you have barrAcuda", Nat taunted. Julian responded threateningly: "Marquis and I can start another Julianpocolypse :) What about you?" The threat of another Julianpocalypse struck fear into chat's hearts, most specifically MarquisOfWinning (at the time known as MarquisOfKilling), who was still traumatized from the devastating effects of the Julian Outbreak and his (theorized) personal influence over it. Nat retaliated by confessing to be a large causing factor of the Deerpocalypse. Confusion ensued, as this new evidence on the Deerpocalypse took a priority over the increasingly mild Natian-Julianic conflict. Truce In the confusion Nat the Wizard eventually managed to garner enough sympathy to generate a wordless truce: This sentence essentially marked the end of the Natian-Julianic Conflict. Category:Chat Events